Higher Ups Team Up
by Jewelbug22
Summary: This story is about a count and his sister, they're both high ranking detectives. The siblings have a past they don't exactly care for and a butler who saved their lives. Queen Victoria asked the siblings to help Ciel and Alois with cases and that's just what they do. Claude and Ash are also in the story.
1. The Letter and Research

**A/N: This would be my fifth story idea I don't think it appeals to many people but I liked enough to write it so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler if I did it would be horrible but I do own the story idea and the characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Letter and Research

Alices POV

"Mrs. Alice there's a letter here for you and your brother from the queen" I heard Damion say as he walked into my room 'I'm thankful he didn't call me Mrs. Randal and didn't knock but just came in, he may be our butler but he's also our housemate as well' I thought with relief. "I'll read it after I make breakfast, thank you Damion" I said smiling at him as I got up from my red and gold lined window seat that outlooks a crystal clear blue lake with Wisteria Mountains in the background.

"Miss I think that's a butlers job not the job for the sister of a countess" Damion said making me look up at him when I got up to see he had a worried expression "Damion cooking is a job for a chef or a cook as another name, and you may be a butler but you don't have to be. We didn't sign a contract with you, we're letting you stay here because you did something me and my brother can never pay you back for and because you were and are very kind to us" I said to hopefully clear this up for the last time but that probably will not work.

"Now may I get dressed, I do not want to roam around the manor dressed like this" I said gesturing to my red and blue night gown "of course my lady" Damion said bowing before turning to exit my room.

Abes POV

I looked around my blue and gold colored room stopping at the marbled pavilion in the middle of a crystal clear lake, the view is breathtaking to many people surely, but to me now, it's not as breathtaking as it used. "Count Abraham" I heard Damion say as he entered my room, I don't really mind that he didn't knock, he's more of a friend than a butler. "Hello Damion, is it too hard to say 'Hello Abraham' or 'Good morning Abraham'?" I asked as I looked towards him, he's in his usual black and white butler suit, dark green shoes that look more black than green, and silver chain connecting his silver pocket watch to his evergreen belt that matches his evergreen highlights at the end of his raven black hair and evergreen handkerchief in his right pocket near his shoulder.

"Sorry Abraham, good morning, I came to inform you that your sister is cooking herself some breakfast in the kitchen and I gave her a letter from her the queen this morning" Damion said as he stepped inside my room. "Thank you very much for the information it's very useful" I said very happy that I know where my sister is at and that she's still taking care of herself, 'I'll have to ask her what the letter says when I see her next' I thought as I headed to my oak wood wardrobe to change into my dark blue dress shirt, maroon vest lined in a gold colored fabric, my dark blue dress pants and dark blue dress shoes.

"I'll go see her when I'm dressed, ok Damion?" I asked him as I took off my red nightshirt to change my clothes "of course Count Abraham" he said as he turned around to open one of the red wood double doors. "Stop being so formal" I said before he was too far down the hallway to hear me "sorry Abraham!" I heard him call back from wherever he was in the hallway. "When I finished getting dressed I left my room and headed towards the kitchen, when I opened the steeled double doors that lead into the kitchen I saw my sister in her normal long-sleeved midnight blue dress, red and black corset and black heeled boots with silver buckles.

"Hello Abraham good morning" Alice said as she placed three serving plates on the onyx black counter next to the iron stove "good morning to you as well Alice, did you sleep well last night?" I asked her as I grabbed the two plates that she filled with one omelet and some scones. "Very well and you Abe?" she asked in return "same as you Ali, have you read Queen Victoria's letter yet?" I asked very eager to hear what the queen says in her writing this time. "Not yet Abe, I was going to read it after breakfast then hand it over to you for you to read" she said as she looked into my navy blue eyes with her midnight blue ones.

Alices POV

After brother and I grabbed the three serving plates we headed out of the kitchen towards the nine seated dining table, it was a red wood table with a red, blue, and green cloth covering the glass middle of the table, "Damion please come to the dining table" I heard my brother say into the hallway. "Coming Count Randall" Damion said from the hallway before he entered the room "Damion sit down" my brother said as he gestured with his arm towards the dining table "am I in trouble?" he asked as he sat down. "You haven't done anything wrong so how could that be?" I asked looking into his sunset colored eyes "I don't know that's why I asked" he said frowning a bit, "are you not happy here?" I asked genuinely curious but sad if he says he isn't happy here.

"I'm very happy here" he said seeming shocked by my question "then smile, happy people smile right?" I asked him smiling "yes they do miss Alice" I heard him say bowing his head slightly in the process. "Don't do that, smile and eat" I said keeping my smile and placing the cheese omelet and blueberry scones on the empty mat in front of him, "smile and eat not frown and stare, that's not what food is for" I told him when his eyes went from sunset to scarlet. "But I'm a servant not a guess countess Randall" I heard Damion say with a sad look in his eyes "you are not a servant I believe I've told you that already, now eat don't speak" I said looking into his eyes.

Damions POV  
I started eating the food countess Randall gave me, I was glad I was able to eat her food, she's an amazing cook so it was an honor to eat it. I just wish I could do more for them "Alice shouldn't you read the letter now" I heard Count Randall say bringing me out of my thoughts of the countess and count. "Oh yes very true brother" the countess said than I heard her reading her letter "My dear Siren and Incubus, I need you to help my guard dog and spider on many of their cases, they are good people and great inspectors among my circle of helpers. Though they may need help with a case and possibly more, but I'm not sure so head out to the Phantomhive mansion and help them out, of your own will of course. Love, your queen"

As Countess Randall read the letter I stared blankly at how the queen worded the letter, she is normally serious when it comes to crimes in London, though she never seems serious when it comes to personal letters to the Count and Countess. Why did she word a crime letter so calmly? Does she think this visit could affect them personally? If so how? I have to find out just in case the two investigators could harm the Count and or Countess in any way. "Brother do you think we should research them before we meet with them?" I heard Countess Randall ask her brother 'this could be my chance to help them instead of staying still and doing nothing' I thought excitedly.

"Yes I think we should, it's better to know your partners before you meet them" I heard the count say from the right of me "may I do the research Count Abraham and Countess Alice?" I asked looking at both of them when I said their names. "Of course if you truly want to that is" I heard them both say in unison not missing a single letter or sound 'they truly are twins' I thought as I finished my meal and got up "yes it is truly what I want to do" I said smiling before leaving the dining room to head towards the small library towards the back of the manor. As I walked through the marron and black manor I hoped I would be able to find what the Count and Countess was looking for, when I reached the black stained spruce double doors of the library I walked into the small library and looked for the books I have yet to read.

I walked down the rows of books to find the section with the queens convenient circle, when I reached a bookshelf with the queens emblem in the middle of a triquetra I searched for a book on the spider and dog. When I found the books I opened them and started reading a few pages before closing them back up and heading towards the countesses office to give her the books. I was very glad to find her working on her side of the company her and her brother own "Alice I have the books containing information you're looking for, I figured you and your brother would want to read rather than let me tell you what I found" I said sadly looking down at the floor.

"Damion don't be so sad, you've helped me and my brother so much even before you came to live here" I heard her say and it slightly startled me how she said it. "Thank you Miss Alice, thank you very much" I said very happy that she told me that "no thank you Damion, me and Abe are very thankful for all you do even if you think it's little" she said in a cheerful voice. When I looked back up from the floor I saw she was smiling and seemed to be writing a letter most likely to the queen.

Alices POV  
I smiled when I heard Damion say thank you for a stupid reason, he does enough for me and my brother by just being here, it's stupid that he hasn't figured that out yet. "Are you writing a letter to the queen Countess Randall?" I heard Damion ask from the front of my dark oak wood desk "yes I am and to answer your next possible question I am asking her when we will need to be there" I said seeming to startle him a bit.

"How do you always know what I am going to say Countess Randall?" I heard him say in a surprised tone "I kind of have to predict what questions will be asked" I said as I finished the letter for Queen Victoria. "If you think I doubt your predictions and/or analytical skills I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I heard Damion say bowing his down slightly. "It's fine Damion, which could you send this to Ash?" I asked trying to stifle the laugh I was holding because of his shocked expression.

"O-Of course" I heard him stammer, his voice was full of joy but also nervousness, which made me smile as I handed him the letter for Queen Victoria. "You don't have to stammer around me and my brother, you're more of a friend than a servant, which is why brother and I don't ask you to do much if anything" I said still smiling as I grabbed a book on the Phantomhives and started to read of the first fire where Lady and Lord Phantomhive died leaving their only son with the only blood relative left, his aunt who has the nickname of Madame Red.

'That is quite sad, no wonder he made a deal with a demon' I thought as I saw a picture of Ciel next to a raven haired butler with demonic red eyes. A crow demon, must be his vengeful soul which seems untainted to me. Ok that should be enough of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis now for Alois Trancy. I opened the book to read that his parents are supposedly Lady and Lord Trancy, his brother Luka Macken died in a village that was burned down by the demons that now work for him "how ironic" I said aloud after I read it. He thinks his brother died from the fire but he really died because he sold his soul to Hannah Annafellows who works for him, after he was a slave for someone he returned to the Trancy manor.

He also brought home a demonic butler quite possibly a spider demon, the butlers name is Claude Faustaus. "That is so ironic, they both have pasts that have to do with death plus they have demon butlers and they don't get along socially at all" I said aloud "so that's their story, they should be lucky they have such a good life" I heard my brother finally say after ten to fifteen minutes. "You know people don't like it when you read their minds, I'm no different brother" I said smiling slightly but glared when he chuckled "I do that to protect you it's what keeps us linked" he said as he walked up to my desk to pick up a book on the Phantomhives. "You know it was the queen that ordered someone to set the manor on fire right?" my brother said opening the book to the first page to read about them before the fire when I opened the book to the first page to read about the first fire.

"Yes I do that's why I didn't read that part" I said handing him the Trancy book as he handed me the Phantomhive book "I see so Alois's actual name is Jim Macken" my brother said as he flipped to a page I stooped at. "I figured that since his brothers last name isn't Trancy and Lady and Lord Trancy are his 'supposed' parents" I said as he handed me the Trancy book to put down. "Where's Damion? I saw him leave about ten or fifteen minutes ago" he asked me looking around the room.

"I asked him to deliver a letter to Ash for the queen" I said as I picked up a forgotten teacup and strawberry scone that Damion brought in earlier "oh really, what does the letter entail?" my brother asked holding his teacup in front of his chest as he tilted his head slightly to the right with his left hand on his hip. "Brother that pose makes you look like Ash" I said making him smirk and sip his tea "and to answer your question I asked when we are to meet Lord Ciel and Lord Alois" I said making my brother choke on his tea.

"Brother are you okay?" I asked running from behind my desk to get to my brother "yeah I'm fine but won't she say whenever so they won't have time to search for us?" he asked not choking anymore and I was glad for that. "Brother we're too far up for them to be able to find out anything about us unless we decide to tell them anything" I said reminding my brother again of our status "very true sorry about that I get worried others might find out" he said as Damion came back in handing him an envelope from the queen. "Thank you Damion" my brother said before saying that we would leave tomorrow morning to give them enough time to meet there since we don't live that far away from them "okay I'll get our rides ready then" I heard Damion say and I already knew what he meant by that and so did my brother since we both smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Again I hope you like this chapter and story if you don't that's ok. See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Ciel and Alois's Letter

**A/N: Hello sorry it's taking me so long to update stories, it takes me forever to type on my computer. I write faster on pencil/pen and paper than I do on keyboard, it has nothing to do with school. Typing on a keyboard is slow for me so it gets boring the longer I type so I can't write and update as much as I want to. I know those are no excuses so enjoy this story if you can since I'm blabbering on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own the characters not in Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Chapter two: Ciel and Alois's Letter

Third Person POV

"Young master it's time to wake up" a tall man with blood red eyes dressed in a butlers suit said flicking his wrist to open the curtains to brighten up the dark room. The opened curtains shined light onto the silver serving tray causing it to glitter as well as shinning its light in a pair of dull blue eyes. "How was your sleep young master?" the butler asked the young blue eyed noble as he dressed the boy and tied on the black eyepatch to cover the fuchsia colored contract.

"What have you prepared today Sebastian?" the ash-black haired boy asked the man now known as Sebastian when he was dressed in his usual ensemble. "Today there is a palate of varying scones, biscuits and tarts accompanied by Earl grey tea" Sebastian answered his young lord as he stood up, bowed, and then started pouring the tea that was mentioned. "What is my schedule for today?" the young earl said before he took a small bite of a blueberry scone as his butler explained what he has to do that day.

"Today you have your violin lessons at noon, a letter from the queen and a crime to investigate that occurred in the city late last night" Sebastian answered as he finished pouring the tea. "What does the letter entail?" the young earl asked his butler before he lightly and slowly sipped his tea as to not burn himself. "The letter states that you are to work alongside the Spider/Alois, the Siren and the Incubus on cases for a little while" Sebastian answered with a small smile in response to the shocked expression his young lord had on.

"Very well, who are the Siren and Incubus characters? I've never heard them mentioned before" the young earl asked as he finished his breakfast and the shock erased. "That is one question I am unable to answer for you, would you like me to find out for you?" the butler said bowing in apology and question. "Yes Sebastian, find me all that you can" the young earl said before a voice sounded throughout the room saying "yes my young lord" before the owner of the voice left the room to find the information his master ordered him to gather.

Other side of the forest about same time

"Your highness it is time to wake up" a man dressed as a butler with golden eyes announced as he walked into a large room accompanied by a girl with long silver hair dressed in a maids outfit. "Very well!" a short blonde haired boy answered slinging his legs over the side of his large bed as his golden-eyed butler came over to dress him. As soon as his butler buttoned up his white button shirt he undid the top three buttons to have him do it again.

"Claude? Why don't you ever act differently when I do that?" the young blonde asked quirking his brow at his butler as he buttoned up his shirt again. "Well your highness how do you want me to react?" the butler named Claude asked as he put on the blondes shoes on so they can go on with their day. "I don't know, but your actions are boring and bland with their repeats" the blonde complained crinkling his nose as he hopped off his bed.

"Claude! Where are the strawberry scones? I don't see them anywhere!" the blonde said as he jumped from seat to seat along the table in search of target of his complaints: strawberry scones. "My deepest apologies your highness, I'll go see what has happened to them and fix it right away" the golden-eyed butler said bowing before he exited the dining hall to cease Alois's complaints. "Triplets! What happened to Alois's breakfast?" Claude asked annoyed although his facial expression showed nothing.

In the kitchen the triplet servants were surrounding Hannah, the long silver haired maid, talking about a letter from the queen addressed to their boss Alois. "What is this about a letter for Alois?" Claude asked as he fully entered the kitchen and walked up to the four other demonic servants. "Apparently the queen sent Alois a letter and the triplets received it while they were making the strawberry scones that are sitting over there on top the stove" Hannah answered as the triplets let her leave the middle of the circle they had her in.

"Where is the letter?" Claude asked as he grabbed the tongs and a serving plate and started using the tongs to place the scones on the plate he grabbed. "Right here" Hannah replied as she held out gold embroidered parchment paper for him to take. Claude took the letter and placed it on the scones for Alois to see.

When Claude placed the tray in front of Alois his highness was confused until he read the awaiting letter. "Yay!" the blonde exclaimed doing his usual oh lay dance before speaking again in a happy tone "I get to see my precious Ciel! Although, Claude…" Alois said in confusion as he looked at his butler. "Find out what you can on the queen's Siren and Incubus" Alois ordered Claude and he did just that as Alois ate his scones and sipped his tea.

Few hours later- still Trancy Estate

"Claude did you find out who they are yet? We have to leave for the Phantomhive manor very soon" a squeaky child-like voice complaint echoed throughout the estate. "I apologize your highness but I couldn't find a single fact concerning the Siren and Incubus" Claude answered appearing in the doorway of Alois's office. "Awe boo, oh well I bet Ciel or Sebastian found out who they are by now" Alois said going from pouting sad to shiny happy.

"I do hope you're correct your highness, though I shall not doubt your words for I am a Trancy butler" Claude said bowing the entire time. "Claude, please set up a carriage for our trip to see my dear Ciel" Alois ordered his butler happily, Claude complied with the order without hesitation.

Phantomhive Manor

It has been an hour since Ciel sent Sebastian to find information concerning his unknown partners and he still has yet to return with such. He was about to order Sebastian back with their contract before he walked in slower than normal which worried the earl slightly. "Well what did you find out about them?" Ciel asked and he was right to have worried because Sebastian apologized for not being able to find any information concerning the two unknowns.

Ciel was indeed worried for he did not know anything about his new co-workers, with the exception of Alois. "Well Alois must know something if we don't, he has different connections and more servants to look for information than I do" the young Phantomhive replied but anyone in the room could tell that he was unsure of himself. "Young master! Young master! There's a carriage riding up the driveway yes!" an accented voice said slamming the doors open but stopped shocked at her own actions.

"I'm sorry master Ciel, I didn't mean to be rude and interrupt your conversation yes!" the red-violet haired maid hastily apologized for her abrupt actions. "It's fine Mey-Rin just be sure to be more careful next time and I may forgive you for you hasty actions" Ciel said getting up to greet his guest who was most likely Alois. "Come on Sebastian, we must greet our guests" Ciel said and Sebastian answered with a bow 'of course right away young master' before opening the door for the young lord Phantomhive.

As they walked through the hallways and down the stairs they heard a knock on the big door "guess they've arrived young master" Sebastian said as he opened the door to reveal a short gleaming blonde and a tall stoic black hair. "Ciel! It's so good to see you again!" the blonde said hugging the black haired lord who on the outside seemed uncomfortable, but on the inside missed the blondes embrace and knew that the blonde knew that to be true. "Now back to business" Ciel said pushing the blonde away lightly causing the blonde to pout "did you find anything about the Siren or Incubus?" Ciel continued trying to ignore the Blondes expression.

"No we were hoping you did" the blonde answered pouting even more after Ciel said what he did. "Guess we have to wait to ask them questions" Sebastian cut in looking at Claude the entire time, though his gaze wasn't cold nor calculating but caring. As soon as Sebastian ended his sentence all of them heard neighing from three different horses coming from behind them, they all turned around or at least Alois and Claude did.

Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the manor when they heard the noise, when they walked out they saw three horses, there was something strange about the horses to them though. The horses weren't pulling a carriage, they were being ridden by three people, one on each horse. As the horses got closer they didn't recognize the people the horses were carrying and it set the demonic butlers on edge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter, I think you can guess who're on the horses if not it's a cliffhanger possibly. If it is sorry bout that, the next chapter will start with the introduction of the riders to Ciel, Alois, Sebastian and Claude, though I don't know how that will go so I probably won't update for awhile after I post this. But I hope you keep reading this anyway, until next time everyone.**


End file.
